Oh My Little Liars
by KickandSpobyShipper
Summary: The Liars are back and smaller than ever. We start off with all the girls at age 3. Soon... Im so bad at summaries read and find out.
1. The Picnic

_**A/N I just wrote off the top of my head love ya!  
**_

_Spencer:3_

_Aria:3_

_Hanna:3_

_Emily:3_

_Melissa:8_

_Jason:7_

**Ella's P.O.V**

Today our family, The Hastings, The Marins, and The Fields are going to a nice picnic at the beach.I am trying to get Aria out of her onesie."No mommy I like this outfit."My 3 year old baby girl said."Baby girl you have get in your dress for the picnic or we won't see Spencer, Hanna, and Emily." Byron said trying to reason with her. " If I get in my dress I can see my friends?"Aria asked unsure of if he was lying to her. "Of course you can honey. You need to look pretty right?" I say. She nods. Byron stays to get her dressed. I tried forever. Finally after 1 hour of arguing she is in her dress.

I go downstairs to make our share of the picnic food. Soon Aria comes skipping down the stairs to help me. She is in her light purple dress with white flowers on it. "Hi sweetie. Do you like the dress better?" " Mommy I still like my onesie." "That's ok. Wanna help Mommy make Potato salad?" " I always help you! It's so much fun!" Aria says cheerfully. I smile. Who wouldn't kill for a daughter like her. Byron comes down. " Look at my two favorite girls cooking." He said. " Daddy! Look! I'm helping Mommy! I'll be just like her one day!" She says. She hands me the spoon and puts her arms out for Byron to lift her. Just to mess with her he gives her a high five and walks to the table. "Daddy! You're supposed to lift me." She says. She starts to fake pout. Byron runs up to her lifts her and tickles her. " I know what I was supposed to do I was just kidding." I finish making the Potato salad and we get ready for the picnic.

Once we arrive at the beach Byron unpacks the car and Aria runs to Spencer." Spency! My mommy and I made Potato salad what did you and your mommy make?"" We made Fruit salad!"Spencer says. " Where's your brother and sister?" Aria asked Spencer while looking for Jason and Melissa. The truth is Aria, Spencer, Hanna, and Emily are afraid of Spencer's older sister Melissa. Spencer's brother Jason always protect them when Melissa bullies them. He may be younger than Melissa but to the girls he's a hero.

**Peter's P.O.V**

I made Melissa stay with her friend Cece Drake while we went on the picnic because she bullies Spencer and her friends. Jason had baseball practice so he went to his friend Ian Thomas's house afterward. Spencer was sad that Jason couldn't come but she was happy Melissa wasn't and Spencer made Fruit salad for the picnic. Spencer is wearing a light blue skirt and a white polo top. My youngest daughter is so precious. Melissa cried all the time when she was a baby. Jason cried once and a while. Spencer never cried unless her sister hit her.

Spencer ran off with Aria and Hanna. The Fields weren't here yet. They were picking up Wayne from the airport. He is in the Military and was away over seas. After then men finished unpacking the cars we went for a walk." So how are you guys?" Tom asked Byron and I." Good." We said in unison." Aria did the cutest thing this morning. When we were getting her dressed she wouldn't let us. She stood there until we brought up Spencer, Emily, and she let us get her ready." Byron said. " Why are our girls so adorable?" I ask laughing. I feel normal around them. Our wives met since we were all friends so now they are worse than our kids. As we laugh we hear a car door and 3 high pitched"Emily! Your here!Yay!""The cuteness never stops!" We all laugh."What's so funny?" Wayne ask seeing us laugh like idiots. " We are laughing at how cute all of our daugthers are." Tom says between laughs."Yeah. They are so adorable." Wayne says. Why do our girls act so sweet?

**Hanna's P.O.V**

My mommy is with Spencer, Aria, and Emily's mommies. My daddy and their daddies went out for walk.

" Emiwy what did you and your mommy bring?" I asked.

"We brought Grilled chesses and PB and J's" Emily told us.

"So Emiwy has sandwhiches, Spency has Fruit salad, Awia has Potato salad, I have cookies my mommy and I baked, and we all brought juice." I said. " You guys baked cookies! Cool! My mommy made the grilled cheese, I just made the Pb and J's." Emily said. " It doesn't matter what we brought. Spency! Spency! Are Jason and Melissa here!" I ask. "No. Jason has baseball and Melissa isn't allowed to come to anymore picnics." Spencer said. "OH! Well at least Melissa can't pick on us anymore." Aria said. " Girls come eat!" Emiy's mommy yelled to us.

**General P.O.V**

Once the girls sat down, the dad's walked up after their walk. On Aria's plate was Potato salad, Fruit salad, Grilled Cheese, and 1 Oatmeal Cookie. Spencer had everything Aria had but instead of and Oatmeal Cookie she had a Peanut Butter Cookie. Hanna and Emily both had the same things; Potato salad, Fruit salad, PB and J, and 1 Chocolate Chip Cookie each.

The girls eating and giggling for no reason. Their fathers were laughing as well. Thefather were laughing because once again the girls were being adorable. " Girl why are you laughing?" Pam finally asked." Because Mommy. Daddy has something on his nose." Emily said while laughing. Low and Behold Wayne had some Potato salad on his nose. Now the moms were laughing. If they kept it up the rest of the day was going to be hilarious.

_**A/N In this story Alison doesn't exist. Jason is fully a Hastings. The Hastings do NOT favor Melissa. Byron will never cheat on Ella. Tom will never leave Ashley and Hanna. Jenna will not become blind. Toby and Caleb come in 2 more chapters. Aria will be with Jake instead of Ezra. Emily will never be gay. She will date Ben then some mix-ups. NO MORE SPOILERS!**_

_**Love Ya,**_

_**SpobyandHaleb4Life**_


	2. The Picnic Part 2

_** A/N Second and last of the night. Luv ya peeps!**_

**Ashey's P.O.V**

After we finally stopped laughing, we finished our food." Did you bring the girls what we planned to bring them.?" I ask Veronica, Ella, and Pam referring to their bathing suits so we can go swimming. "Of course!" Pam said. Veronica started. "We brought you...""Bathing suits so we can swimm!" I finished. All 4 girls jumped up and down. We all went to our cars to change the girls.

5 min later everyone was dressed in their bathing suits. Hanna didn't want to get in the water so I was trying to tickle her. It was working. When I had her laughing hard enough I ran in the water. When she stopped laughing she splashed me with the water. I looked over to see V and Spencer jumping over big waves, Ella and Aria splashing each other, Emily, Wayne, and Pam swimming in the deeper ends, and Tom, Peter, and Byron laughing at Hanna, Spencer, and Aria.

Soon Byron, Tom, and Peter joined me, V and Ella. Tom and I were bouncing Hanna waist high in the water up and down. She was laughing up a storm. "Weeeeee This is fun mommy!" Hanna says. " See now are you happy I brought you in?" I said. Hanna nodded her head so quickly that if she nodded any quicker her head would fall off. " I love you Mommy!" Hanna screamed hugging me. "And you don't love Daddy?" Tom said pretending to be hurt. "Of course I love you too Daddy!" She said super cheerful.

**General P.O.V**

The families stopped swimmong after 4 hours" Alright, I hate to ruin the day but, I have to work Tommorrow. Say bye to Spencer, Hanna, and Emily!" Byron said. " We have to go too. Ummm What time are you dropping the girls off at my place?" Veronica asked. She offered to watch the girls on her days off. "1 sound good to you guys?" Ella said. " Perfect!" " Bye Emiwy, Spency, and Awia!" Hanna said as she got in the car.

"Hanna did you have fun today?" Tom asked his sweet little angel." Daddy I had alot of fun! Can we get Ice cream?""Yes we can BabyGirl you were so good we can get IceCream."

_** A/N Sorry it's short but I lost my train of thought and I have to get to sleep. How are you liking the story so far. Any characters you**_ _**want to add; Maya,Paige,Mona? Anyone you want just review me or PM and I will respond. Have a great night! Luv ya Liars!**_

_** -SpobyandHaleb4Life**_


	3. Hastings

_** A/N First chapter for today. No one is reviewing! Review plz! Luv ya!**_

**Spencer's P.O.V**

My mommy said after the picnic I could get IceCream. "Mommy?" I say. "Yes BabyGirl.""Can you make Melissa stay with Cece so Aria, Hanna, and Emily can sleep over?""Do you want Jason to be home or do you want him to stay at Ian's" Mommy asks. "Ummmmmmm. Jason comes home!"Mommy laughs when I say Jason stays home. I don't like Ian Thomas. Jason is afraid of him. Ian is 9, so he's older than Jason and Melissa. Melissa has a crush on Ian. She keeps making Jason go to Ian's to see if Ian likes Melissa.

My mommy is on the phone with Cece's mommy. Once Cece almost hit me in the face. I was with Jason and Melissa outside so I went by Melissa. Cece called me a _brat._ When I said I wasn't a _brat_ she raised her hand and got close to hitting me. Jason picked me up and turned me around. I didn't get hit but he did. I went to call Mommy but Melissa hit me in my face with a hockey stick. I cried and Mommy came to get me. Melissa said I fell. Jason told Mommy the truth. Melissa got grounded. Cece left before Mommy came outside.

**Veronica's P.O.V**

After I got off the phone with Cece's Mother Spencer and I went to pick up Jason from Ian's House. In the Car, Spencer was singing 'Love Story' By:Taylor Swift. She doesn't even know the song, she was just guessing. I am smiling. "Mommy? Why are you smiling?" My adorable BabyGirl says once the song ended." Just looking how cute you are. Do you even know that song?" I say while still smiling. "Mommy, of course I know the song." I smile. I have the sweetest children in the world.

I pull up to The Thomas Home and i see Spencer tense up. "Baby what's wrong?" I ask noticing my daughter's tensed motions. " I'm afraid of Ian Mommy. He's scary." She tells me." Does he bully you?""No Mommy. He's just big and scary." I nod. I am just so glad he doesn't hurt her. " Mommy is going to get Jason and then I'll call Hanna, Emily, Aria's Mommies.""Ok Mommy." I hop out of the car and head to the house.

"Mom!" Jason said hugging me. I stumble back a step but then return the hug. " Are you okay with Spencer's friends spending the night?" I ask. " Yeah! I always get along with them. Where's Spencer?" Jason asks." In the car-" I didn''t get to finish my sentence. He ran to the car. I have never seen a child love his younger sister so much. I hope in the car. " Buckle up Guys!" I say as I turn the Ignition. I drove home brasing myself for the long night.

_** A/N I luv you all so much but I need reviews. Send me characters I should add all should know R=Faster Updates. Keep that in mind. Luv ya my peeps! **_

_** -SpobyandHaleb4Life**_


	4. Bringing The World Alison and Mike

_**A/N Hey my peeps! I am feeling extra kind. So heres a chapter. Everyone thinks Mike and Alison won't be put in. They will In this chapter Mike and Alison Were born on the same day in my story. And plz stop reviewing in guest I can't see it unless I check my email. Luv ya!  
**_

**Ella's P.O.V  
**

I am at the hospital with my new baby boy. I am waiting for Byron to come back with Aria. I want Aria to name him. I am about to close my eyes when the door opens. It's Byron and Aria. "Mommy. Are you feeling better?" Aria asks me. "Oh BabyGirl I'm fine. I want you to pick the babys new name." I tell her. She starts jumping up and down. "Really Mommy!?" "Yep." "Ok how about... Mike." Aria says. Mike. Mike. I like Mike. "Mike it is." I look over at my baby boy. He's Precious. Just like his big sister.

" Aria I think you will be a great big sister. Don't you?" Byron asks. " Daddy what if I do something wrong-""You won't. Honey you will be fine."I interupt her and try to convince her and Byron she will do fine. I know she will be perfect. Nothing will ever go wrong with Mike if Aria takes care of him. Aria will be fine. Mike will be fine. Byron will be fine. I will be fine... I hope.

**Ashley's P.O.V**

I am with Hanna and Tom. We are at the hospital. " Hanna do you want to name your little sister?" I ask hoping she picks something normal like Lily, Jasmine, or Katie." Ummmm... Alison! I like Alison." Hmmmmmm. Alison Marin. Alison Jade Marin. I can't believe I'm about to say this but:" That name is the most beautiful name I've ever heard other than Hanna." That's right I said it. It wasn't a lie ethier. I love the name Alison. I look to see if Tom approves. I think he does. All he is doing is smiling. I love my family.

"I will not go to sleep until I hold her." Hanna argued with Tom in the hospital room. I am just sitting there laughing. You can tell she will love her sister. I can see in her eyes she will be just like me. Smiling watching her husband argue with her daughter while she is holding her newborn. Wait... She can't have kids. No husband. No kids. Did I metion no kids. " Hanna if you hold Alison will you go to sleep." I ask tired of the arguement. She nods. " Come here." I say moving my finger forward." She sits next to me and I sit Alison in her arms. "Be careful and cradle her head." I tell her. " Mommy I know." I will never forget this moment.

**General P.O.V**

As The Marins charise their Children; Hanna and Alison it goes to show children are miracles. Not mistakes. The same goes for The Montgomerys. These families welcome a new addition. Their families will truly care for these children.

_**A/N I know that General P.O.V was a little sappy but I am who I am soooooooo BOOM! Just Kidding My lovelys. THat didn't sound creepy at all. I hope. Anyways anyone who has had a problem with Mike and Alison in the story TASTE THAT! I mean TAKE THAT! Bye! Luv Ya!**_

_**-SpobyandHaleb4Life**_


	5. Montgomery Visit

_**A/N MY LOVELIES IM BACK! Hope ya missed me! I finished my 2nd year of college! Round of applause for me. This chapter is MAINLY the Montgomery's. I might add Spencer and Emily in. Not sure. If I do, DON'T get mad at me.  
**_

_**Ella's P.O.V **_

I can't believe Ashley had her baby the same day I did. Our children were so happy to find out the good news. I am STILL at the hospital. I really wish I could just go home with my two babies. Aria is turning 4 soon. I might miss her birthday because of Mike's medical trauma. The doctors say there is something wrong with how he hears and sees things. I hope he survives. He may not be my first baby but he will be my last. I don't know if I want more kids. I think that if anything goes wrong with Mike I won't try. If he is healthy we might try. I really hope I didn't make a mistake letting Aria name him. I wish that I could just choose what happens to my baby. I don't. Sadly.

_**Aria's P.O.V**_

Mommy still isn't home from the hospital. I hope she comes home soon. I don't blame Mike for Mommy not coming home. Daddy says that Mommy is healthy. It's Mike who's sick. When I went to visit Mike and Mommy, Mike was in a room with LOTS of babies. Daddy said that they are sick like Mike. I hope that Mike will be ok. Daddy is taking me to see Mommy and Mike. I am on the phone with Mommy. "Hi Princess." Mommy says. "Hi Mommy. What are you doing?" I ask. I wanted her to say she was coming home. "I am eating lunch now. Is Daddy there?"She asks. I frown. She isn't coming home. "Daddy! Mommy wants to talk to you."I say, handing Daddy the phone. Daddy started talking. He was REALLY quiet. I only heard "How can we tell her?" and "What are we gonna do?."

_**Byron's P.O.V**_

Ella is starting to worry me. She keeps saying that Mike is in surgery. She said she didn't want Aria to worry. That's why she sounded happy. She is avoiding telling Aria. I asked her how are we gonna tell her. She said that's what this visit is all about. I hope this works. Aria seems to love Mike already. Having him die will break her. She will be crushed. I hope she can take the news. I hang up the phone and set it in the center counsel.(Don't care if I didn't spelled it right. Can't see.) Aria looks at me with puppy eyes. I fake smile. I hope she thinks the smile is real. She seems to because she turns away and sings along to the radio. I couldn't tell you what she is singing. She seems so far off and distant. I hope she's survives today.

_**Ella's P.O.V**_

I hang up the phone. I'm not really eating lunch. I'm just sitting by the door of the surgery room. I wish I could say that Mike would survive. The doctors say that if we take him home he will last a week. Even with the surgery he won't last long. With surgery he'll last two weeks instead of one. At least it's better than A week. Just as I start thinking of what to say to her, Mike's doctors call in more nurses and doctors. The other doctors start grabbing a small box. I feel a pang in my chest. He can't be...No...No...No. I slide down the door. I can tell I look like a mess. I am destoryed. I just seen my baby die. The last thing I seen before I blacked out was Aria...

**_Aria's P.O.V_**

I got out of the car and grabbed Daddy's hand. We walked for a while. I pushed the button to open the door. Mommy sleeps in room 283. I said HI to the lady at the front desk. Like every time we come, she waved. Mommy told me her name was Vanessa Hudgens.(I'm being a child and watching High School Musical 2. Don't judge. Luv ya! ) She is really pretty. She has a pretty red dress on. I hope I can grow up to look like her. We keep walking towards Mommy's room. We pass the room with alot of babies. "Daddy. More babies are in there." I say. "I see that honey. They got sick too. Just like your brother." Daddy says. We keep walking. I see Mommy. I look at Daddy. He nods and I run to her. I was just about to get to her when she fell down.

A/N Hiiii! Done! Hope u enjoyed!

XOXO ~Spencer


End file.
